Imagin Friends
by omeganaruto
Summary: One morning Twilight Sparkle wakes up and finds that she is not herself, well someone else is trying to be her. Time is on the line, as one's most precious memory is at stake. Tell me your wish. I will grant you any wish.
1. The Climax Begins

Imagin friends… what happens when the 6 pony girls meets the 6 Imagin boys… so yes, OOCness is coming.

* * *

><p>There is a train that passes through time: the Denliner.<p>

At which station will be the next stop be? Will it be in the past? The future?

Or will it be somewhere else?

Which way will the sands of time flow?

* * *

><p>Twilight bolted upright, her chest heaving, her sweat-soaked mane clinging to her face. She struggled to stand, then reflexively stripped the sheets off her bed - they were tangled, and soaked in sweat, just as the night before - as she replayed the nightmare in her mind.<p>

Her nightmare started with just an empty, silent darkness. The silence was then broken by what could be best described as a screeching train - before it was abruptly silenced.

"_Tell me your wish. I will grant you any wish." _A figure started to take form from with in the endless abyss. "_You only have to pay with one thing…_" A mysterious, but yet familiar, voice rang throughout her mind.

"A 'Wish?'" Her thoughts continued to crowd around that one, single word. "I just wish I knew what these dreams meant." The young mare didn't know whether these images were harmless or if they were trying to tell her something.

"mmm-Twilight…" Twilight's ears perked to attention, her eyes darted through the room. "I-is everything," the voice stopped to yawn, "okay?"

"Yes, Spike," The young mare let out a small smile, looking down at her half-asleep assistant. "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, okay then," The dragonling released a peaceful sigh, his body struggled trying to get into a position he liked the best. "I'm going back to bed…"

"Alright Spike." Twilight smiled. "Good night!"

"Good night Twi~!" Were the last words he said; without notice he disappeared from one world and into his own. The room started to fill with his peaceful breathing.

"My silly little dragon." The young mare let out a small quiet giggle. Twilight's eyes traveled to the window looking up into the starry night sky. The moon wasn't showing that night; Luna may have been in one of her mood. A strange feeling started wrapping around Twilights chest. The moonless night made it feel like her heart would fall into the eternal abyss.

"Was it just a dream?" The thoughts traveled through her mind once again; they wouldn't leave her alone. What did they mean? Would something happen soon? Twilight just didn't know what to make of the situation, she was scared. The only time the young mare started to relax was when her body told her it was time for bed.

"It was only a dream." Twilight smiled - she reached for the blankets that had fallen onto the floor - figuring that her thoughts were only caused by her mind's desire to return to slumber. "Good night!" The purple unicorn whispered to no pony in particular. Twilight slowly placed her head back on her puffy pillow, lifting the sheet over her body. Before she knew it, she had joined her assistant in a peaceful, rhythmic slumber.

What the young mare failed to notice was the dripping sand that fell from her body. it slowly accumulated onto the floor beside her. The sand started to move, only when it knew for sure that everyone was asleep.

"Looks like from here on out, the climax will begin!" A large red figure popped from the sand, his eyes glanced over the young mare's sleeping form.

* * *

><p>"Stupid bird! He must have short term memory loss or something." Spike sighed, he could feel the warmth of his morning cup of tea flow through his body. The young dragon had spent nearly thirty minutes telling the owl about what had happened with Twilight the night before; most of that time was spent trying to tell the bird who the young mare was.<p>

"That's good." Another warm feeling swept through his throat; he was ready for his doughnuts. He quietly made his way to the table; he wished not to wake his friend from her slumber, her nightmares did enough of that already.

Spike's head snapped back to the sound of a large crash - the fifth doughnut hanging from his teeth - and his eyes narrowed toward the stairway that led to the bed room.

"Stupid legs," The young mare mumbled, her legs giving out under her once more. "how the _hell_ am I suppose to walk in these things!" Twilight's red eyes glared down at the purple legs she was born with.

"Hey, Twilight." The unicorn's attention was brought forward, her eyes fixated on the scaly creature in front of her. "You okay?" Spike asked, taking another sip of his warm beverage.

"Yeah…" Twilight carefully took in the creature's appearance. "I'm okay." She walked closer to the dragon, a slight stumble in her footing. "What's up with you?" She seemed more forward than usual.

"Um, nothing…" Spike replied, a confused look on his face. "you're okay, Twi? You look a little different this morning." The dragonling studied his old friend's appearance.

Twilight's eyes glimmered under his gaze. Her mane was wilder, and tinted strangely, her usual lavender stripe a faint red. Her tail bore the same coloration. Her posture, usually prim and precise, held a casual slouch more fitting to Rainbow Dash, and her bookish charm had been replaced by an aggressive swagger.

"For the last time, I'm okay." Spike watched as his friend rolled her eyes at him. "What's that?" Something in the air caught the young mare's attention; the unicorn's nose edged closer to the dragon's hand.

"Um, It's tea." Spike answered; slowly bringing his cup closer to his body.

"Can I have some?" The young mare's eyes traveled back to the dragonling's face; a pleading look in them.

"Yeah, sure," The little assistant smiled. "I'll be right back." With a quick spin, Spike walked back into the kitchen.

"Heh, Thanks." Twilight smirked to herself; her legs continued to cave under herself as she followed the purple lizard.

…

"You sure you're okay Twi?"

"Yes, for the last time, I'm okay." The young mare sat on the other side of the table of Spike - the unicorn's tongue hung out of her mouth in concentration - having the hardest time holding her tea in her hooves. "Gyaah! That burns."

"Well if you say so…" Spike sighed, carefully looking over his old friend; watching as the mare continued to spill the hot tea on herself.

"That's some good tea," The young mare slurped, the cup having finally reached her lips. "Give me another one!" she placed the cup in front of the dragonling.

"Um, sure thing." Spike smiled; retrieving the teakettle, he started pouring another cup for his friend. "Oh yeah, I also saw that stupid owl off this morning." he continued as he watched the pony in front of him drinking with a little less difficulty.

"'Owl?'" The star-marked pony in front of him question; bringing her cup closer to her lips. "Ah yes, I remember now," Her eyes returned back to Spike. "That's good."

"I forget," The wyrm started to rub the back of his head. "what was his name again."

"Whose name?" The unicorn's eyebrow rose; the warm beverage draining into her stomach..

"The owl's name, I always seem to forget it." Spike looked at the mare with his jade-colored eyes.

The purple mare spewed the content of her mouth all over the table before her - and over her own hooves. "That's freaking hot!" she struggled trying to get her coat clean.

"Well?"

"Well…umm…" the star-marked pony looked away; sweat dripping down her wild mane.

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"Well, umm, is it…" The young mare only had one shot at this; only one name came to mind. "Is it Owl…owi…scious?" she held her breath, hoping she had found the right answer.

The room fell silent; Only the sound of birds echoed through the library. The young dragon's eyes stayed onto the mare that was seated across from him.

"Right, his name is Owlowiscious." Spike smiled.

"Right!" The young mare sighed, finally able to relax.

Another cup of tea was poured between the two oldest friends; the warmth of the beverage keeping their bonds together.

"I'll be back." The unicorn stood as she started making her way towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Twilight?" Spike followed the young mare into the library.

"I'm just going out for a bit, that's all." She answered, her hooves reaching for the door handle.

"Going out for a bit?" Spike asked. "Are you going to see your friends?"

"My friends?" Twilight shook her mane; her mind started pondering this question. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Her hooves started to fidget with the handle; what the young mare failed to realize was the faint glow coming from her forehead.

"So you're going to see the most beautiful pony in the world, right?" Spike asked; his eyes filled with hearts as the image of the white-manned beauty entered his mind.

"Who?" Twilight turned her head at the love-struck dragon; her hooves finally grasping the door that stood in her way.

"Silly Twilight," Spike said with his toothy grin. "her name is Sweetie Belle."

"Ah, right," Light broke through as the heavy doors slowly open. "maybe I'll see her, maybe I won't." The young mare smirked, finally taking her first steps into the outside world.

"Only one problem," Spike interrupted; his tone grew grim. "Her name isn't Sweetie Belle!"

The star-marked pony stopped in her tracks - her head slowly turning back to the young dragon behind her. "What did you say, you damn lizard." Twilight's red eyes glaring down at her assistant.

"The most beautiful pony in the world is my Rarity, one of your best friends!" Spike answered, the young dragon didn't back down under her gaze. "Sweetie Belle is her little sister!"

Silence filled the room, not even the birds outside seem to even want to cut the tension. Neither figures looked away from the other; they waited to see which of them would dare make the first move.

"You're not Twilight, are you?" Spike was the first to speak up.

The outside light faded away into darkness as the doors were carefully shut. "So you finally figured it out, didn't you?" Twilight smirked, the sound of her footing echoed through the library as she circled around the lizard; The faint light in her horn glew just a bit brighter.

"Who are you?" Spike's jade-colored eyes followed the imposter; her back facing him.

"Well!" Twilight's head snapped back, looking at the wyrm. "It's about time for my introduction, isn't it?" A grin quickly grew across the young mare's lavender coat; the glowing magic light became even brighter.

With a sudden snap of the neck, her wild mane hair twirled around her as if it was pointing at her. "I…" With a quick step her hair was thrown back; her horn glew even bright. "HAVE FINALLY ARRI-!"

Arcane magic erupted from the young mare's horn; the room filled up with its purple light - also filled the room with a scream; the young mare's body was thrown to one side of the room; another figure was thrown into the book self on the other, like a fish flung into the air.

"Twilight!" Spike ran over to his fallen friend. "You okay?" The young dragon quickly looked over her body.

"Yes, I'm okay Spike," Twilight answered, reassuring her little assistant. Everything about her body, eyes, mane, and tail had returned to their normal appearance. Spike looked up to see that his friend's gaze was somewhere else; they were off in the direction of the bookshelf, looking at the red demon.

"Do you know what that 'thing' is, Twi'?" Spike asked, he couldn't peel his eyes away from the horned devil.

"I don't know," She answered. "Ever since I woke up, that thing was using my body like a sleeve." her eye's looked over the creature, taking in all detail she could find.

In comparison, the size of this thing was much greater to her. It was a bipedal creature, its hands were like that of a monkey's paw; looking over its more descriptive details, it reminded her of the creatures she came across in her studies with the Princess. She read about creatures like it in Neigh-ponnese myths, demons called "Poni".

"Ever since my mind woke up inside of it I was building up a spell so that I could expel it from my body." Twilight continued. "I slowly built it up over time so that the arcane light wouldn't be noticed."

"What are we going to about "it"?" Spike jumped; the creature that laid on the ground started to stir..

"I think, I have an idea." Twilight said, her horn started glowing of purple arcane magic once more.

"Gyaah! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" The demon like creature bolted up. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FREAKING HURTS!" He held his pounding head; his eyes slowly looked up to the two animals that stood in front of him, his legs started to tingle as all feelings were lost.

"WHAT THE HELL!" His body jerked back; his legs snapped as the locked themselves together. "What the hell do you think your doing." The demon quickly tried to stand, only to find it useless as he fell forward on his stomach.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" He started clawing at the floor like a maniac, hoping to get out of the mysterious grasp. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" His arms threw themselves behind his back, locking themselves at the wrists.

"I'M NOT INTO THIS KIND OF THING!" He could not squirm any more, he was at the unicorn's mercy. "TAKE THE TURTLE FRE-" His mouth snapped shut; the last thing he could see were the two animals walking over to him before his eyes snapped closed.

…

"…" The red beast was coming to; he could feel his body sitting up right on a stool that was to small for him, his arms still locked at the wrist behind him.

"Well, whatever this thing is, he put on a good act." Spike gave his longest friend a sheepish grin, hoping to not find himself with the red-colored creature.

"Fine." Twilight smiled, she was at least happy her little dragon kept the demon from leaving the library.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU HORNED HORSE FREAK!" The young mare's ears perked up; their "visitor" had woken from his unintended sleep.

"Twilight isn't a horned horse! She's a unicorn!" Spike snapped.

"eh, A unicorn? You expect me to believe those things actually exist?" The red demon glared at the wyrm before him.

"Oh look Spike," Twilight smirked. "he can speak in a decent tone." she said sarcastically, receiving a little laugh from her young assistant.

"LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" He started to kick his legs out; he hoped to get in a free shot.

"Oh, calm down," The unicorn rolled her eyes. "first question, who are you?" She asked getting closer to the creature; trying to take in better details now that he was awake.

"I am Momotaros," He stopped squirming, watching as the young mare circled around him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," She answered as she came back to the front of the demon. "This is my assistant, his name is Spike." She pointed to the dragonling.

"Hey." The assistant waved.

"Yo, What's up," Momotaros gave the young dragon a friendly, reassuring nod. "now if you wouldn't mind, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he stomped the ground with a thunderous effect.

"Not until I know what exactly it is that you want." Twilight threw her mane back; she inched herself closer to the red demon. "Also with that magic bind I put on you, you will not be leaving anytime soon."

"A magic bind?" Momotaros asked, turning his horned head to look at the invisible chains that held his body. "Heh, I could break those binds anytime, you might as well let me go now!" He looked back at the young mare, a sly grin crossed his face..

"Oh, really?" Twilight's ears perked. "Then go ahead, I'd like to see you try!" She returned him with a grin of her own, she wanted to see what this "Momotaros" got.

Silence filled the room once more as the two looked at one another; the sound of a large crow from outside echoed through the tree home. Neither being did anything as the minutes ticked by.

"What do you wanna know?" Momo's head fell in complete shame; his bluff was blow right out of the water.

"Good," Twilight smiled; victory was hers. "now for my next question, where are you from?"

"I come from the Denliner," Momotaros sighed. "and it was a few days ago when…"

"What's a "Denliner?" The young mare piped up, her quill pen floating above her mane as she took notes.

"Heh, You ask a lot of stupid questions don't you pony?" The red demon snorted; the lavender pony just rolled her eyes. "Denliner is a train that travels through time, and we…"

"Travels through what?" The young dragon was the next one to interrupt, the look on his face said that he was already lost and the story was way over his head.

"TIME! IT TRAVELS THROUGH TIME!" Momotaros stomped the ground with a thunderous effect. "Now, as I was saying; It was a few days ago when…"

"How does it travel through time?" The young mare interrupted again, her eyes glued to the demon as her mind followed every word he was saying. "I mean not even the Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are capable of that kind of magic. How is it possible for an inanimate object like a train to have the kind of power to…?

"I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST DOES!" Momo erupted, like a steamed peach exploding. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story, or not?"

"Fine!" Twilight's eyes rolled around in her head, this creature was going to take some getting use to.

"Good! Anyway it was a few days ago and…" the red demon paused, if one of them was going to interrupt they should do it now; silence fell into the room. "And we were on our way through the sands of time, when…"

"Wait sands of time?" Momotaros' wanted to strangle the unicorn that stood in front of him. "You mean like the sand in an hour glass?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, like sand in an hour glass," the red demon answered with a soft nod. "But it was then," The tone of the creature grew grim, the image of the past replaying through his mind. "We were attacked by that smiling Imagin."

"What's an imagin?" This time it was the young assistant - it was tough, but he tried his hardest to keep up with the story.

This time the locked of creature didn't shout, in fact it was like he was smiling. A low laugh escaped his throat, he was happy that they asked that question.

"Imagins are demons that travel through time," He answered, his tone grew very dark. "We're creatures that makes contracts with others, and in the end we make their times ours." He said, his glare aimed at both the animals that stood in front of him.

"Wait, 'We're?'" The young mare piped up, feeling the strength from the red creature's gaze.

"Yeah!" Momotaros snorted. "I'm one of these demons that wishes to end your time!" He smiled. "Are you scared of me now?"

The room fell quiet, the star-marked pony just sat there under the "Imagin's" glare. Spike eyes flew back and forth in between the two that had fallen deathly quiet; a few minutes went by before the young unicorn spoke.

"No," She spoke softly. "I don't think your evil at all."

"Heh, you're just like him," Momotaros laughed. "always looking for the best in people."

"Whose 'him?'"

This time, it was the red demon's turn to cause the silent in the room; nearly a minute went by before he spoke. "His name is Ryoutarou," He slowly answered; his tone this time. "he is the person I created a contract with." He finished, turning his head away from their gaze; he tried to hide his depression.

Twilight could see that this wasn't something that Momotaros wanted to discuss; she decided it was the best idea to not mess with such a dangerous button. "So, what happened on the Denliner?" The young mare finally spoke up.

"Ah, yeah." the Oni imagin was more then happy to obliged to the change of subject. "We were attacked by another imagin, he attacked and derailed the train; then me and those other idiots fell out of the Denliner."

"Wait!" The wyrm jumped back into the conversation. "Others?" Spike looked at the red demon.

"Yeah, others fell with me off the train." Momotaros eyes darted around the tree house.

"Are they your friends?" Twilight looked back up at the demon as her quill continued to write notes. "Are they also here as well?

"My friends?" The imagin gave a slight chuckle at the thought. "I wouldn't call them that; but yeah, I suppose they are here in this town." He smirked at the two smaller creatures that stood in front of him. "Will you let me go? So that I can go find them?"

"I don't know," The young mare's eyes looked back over her note. "what makes you think that I can trust you?" She could tell that he had no ill intention, but something of this situation felt very familiar; as if this situation had happened before.

"Heh, compared to the others…" Momotaros caught the pony's gaze. "I'm the only one you can trust!" he answered in a serious tone.

Silence filled the room again, the lavender mare trying her best to contemplate what the red demon told her and Spike.

"I don't know," She said softly, turning her head away from the red imagin. "I think it would be best idea to consult with Princess Celestia." She walked over to her writing station; with a piece of magic paper, Twilight started writing to her teacher.

"Hey, lizard." Momotaros leaned down, whispering to the young dragon.

"Yeah." Spike looked back up to the red demon, he was more comfortable with him now then he was earlier; perhaps it was because he hadn't had another guy to talk to in a long time.

"Whose Princess Celestia?" The red demon asked the wyrm; his eyes traveling to the star-marked pony that was busy writing away.

"Oh, Princess is the most powerful pony in all Equestria; she is also the one to teach Twilight in the way of magic," He answered. "She's an Alicorn, her magic is so strong she can raise the sun and lower it at will; as well as the moon."

"Oh, re-really?" the sweat started to accumulate down the side of his face. "And what would she do if she doesn't like me?" the red demon asked with a gulp.

"Well," Spike thought carefully. "I don't really know of many of her punishments," Spike looked to the ceiling. "I suppose that she would turn you to stone, or maybe even banish you to the moon?" Spike answered with a smile; he felt no worry for the imagin, any of those solutions would be only of a last resort of the sun Princess.

"Banish me… to the mooooon…" The red demon's voice trailed off as his imagination began to take over.

….

The moon, a large rock in space that was the closest thing to the planet that it encircled. It was a dark, cold, and lonely place to spend all of eternity on.

If sound could be replicated on this airless rock, then a thud-like sound would be made arithmetically; across the rock a figure was slowly making its way around it. The red demon was slowly bouncing alternatively between his front side and his back side as he made his way across the moon.

"Moon-Moon-taros." were the last words the red demon said as Momotaros slowly bounced off to the dark side of the moon, away from the warm light of the sun.

…

Spike jerked back as the once lost in thought demon made it move. Momotaros slowly stood up; his head nearly touching the ceiling as towered over every thing in the library.

Twilight turned around seeing their visitor standing like a statue; for nearly a minute he didn't make a single move. Both the young mare and dragon just watched to see what was it that the Imagin was about to do; Momotaros slowly took in a deep breath.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" The red demon suddenly to off through the room. "I DON'T WANNA BE SENT TO THE MOON! I DON'T WANNA BE SENT TO THE MOON!" He screamed at the top of his lungs; he ran through the room, hoping to find anyway to escape.

"Momotaros, please calm down!" Twilight head snapped back and forth; she watched as their visitor ran around like some kind of nut.

"I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!" he screamed; his window of opportunity started coming into view. "The door!" He put all the strength into his legs that he could muster.

"Wait, Momo!" Spike called out, following the large creature; he sort of felt like somehow that he had some doing in this situation.

"No way! I'm out of here!" The red demon called out, his body bursting through the front doors of the library.

With one foot out of the library the magic binds dissolved, but so did Momotaros; sand started to fall to the ground right where the demon had once stood. Both the animals that he ran out on walked up to the doorstep where the sand had accumulated.

"Um, Momotaros?" Twilight asked as she looked over what could have been a dead body; the two animals faces got closer to the pile of sand.

"Yes!" Both the young mare and dragonling jumped in the air; the red demon had popped up from the sand, well almost. His body seemed to be cut in half, the legs seemed to come from nowhere from above while his abdomen and up seemed to come from the ground; his body seemed to now be made of sand. Like this, Momotaros "stood" at about eye level with the lavender pony.

"Whoa, that's just creepy!" Spike said, pointing out the strange form the imagin took on.

"What are you talking about lizard?" The legs started to walk on nothing as Momo came back into the library; soon as he made it past the doors, the two parts of his body became one once again as his sandy body returned to with.

"Um, you're body." Twilight answered, her eyes lifting up higher to see the new placement of the Oni's face.

"My body?" Momotaros asked, lifting his hands to his face to understand; a few minutes went by, the red Oni was not seeing whatever they were talking about.

"My arms!" He jumped up at the sudden realization. "I can use them again!" The magic binds that had once kept his arms tied down were now gone; he had now full control of his body.

The young mare just stood there as she watch the imagin started trying to get the blood pumping back into his arms; he did this with some swift punches, kicks, shoulder swirling, and for some reason acting like a chimpanzee.

"Well thanks horse, lizard!" Momotaros stopped; his eyes looking between the two creatures and the door in front of him. "I need to leave now and get those idiots back before they make a mess of everything." While messaging his shoulders; he took one step outside.

The star-marked pony watched as the imagin accumulated into a pile of sand. Momotaros returned to his half and half-like figure with a sudden pop; he brought his hands back to his face, his arms dripped in sand. The red demon took the time to carefully think over the situation, the feet above him slowly tapping on the invisible ground.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Momotaros let out a high pitched scream; realization on his predicament finally kicking in.

The young mare just stood there watching the demon make a fuss, sweat continued to drip down the back of her neck. Only one questioned remained in Twilight's head. "Was this guy some kind of idiot?"


	2. Part 2

"Hmm, this is very interesting." the young mare said under her breath; her eyes darted around the town at everypony that walked past her. "It doesn't seem like any pony can see you Momotaros." No pony had paid any attention into her direction since she had left the library.

"Heh!" the demon laughed, the sandy legs above him dripping onto his head. "I wanted to show them all what a true climax was!" He exclaimed slamming his fist into his hand. The mare behind him could only roll her eyes.

It seems, while in this state, the red Imagin was incapable of interacting with anything but what was within the tree house library; out side it seemed that he could only remain in his current sand-like form. Twilight decided that it would have been best that she went with the demon, in hope to help him find his lost friends.

"Hey Sparkle!" Momo snorted to gain the unicorn's attention.

"Yeah?" Twilight rolled her eyes; this "imagin" was about on her last nerves with his attitude towards her; though she tried her best to keep her normal composure, hoping to not attract any unwanted attention.

"You think it was a good idea to leave that lizard alone in your house?" he questioned.

"You mean Spike?" The young unicorn tilted her head. "Of course! I've known him his whole life, he is one of many of my friends that I would ever put my full trust in," Twilight continued as she looked at the Oni. "Don't you have someone like that; someone that you put your full trust in?"

Momotaros stopped in his tracks, his sand pouring down all around him. "Yeah…" his mind started to recap memories of recent days.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did that smiling freak go!" The red demon shouted as he ran through the doors of the train of time, Denliner. The cars of the train were vacant, but the threat was just as great. A new Imagin was on board; everyone was trying to find him.<p>

"Momotaros!" the red imagin turned to look the source of the weak voice that called out to him. Standing behind him was a human - a human child whom the imagin had come to know greatly. This child had terrible luck, but it was because of this luck that the two of them created a contract. With that contract, the two of them defended the fabric of time together.

"Ryoutarou!" The red demon looked at the dark headed teen. The teen had stopped to place his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath; he tried his hardest to keep up with the demon. Momotaros reached out to place a hand on his shoulder; a shrieking sound echoed through the car as the floor beneath them started to rise.

"GYAAAAH!" The imagin screamed at the lost his footing; falling on his stomach he started slipping to the other side of the speed bullet train, away from his companion. He turned his head to see the side that he was sliding down to, his eyes widen as he saw the imagin standing outside the window; smiling with that freaky bony face of his.

_Boom!_

The side of the train was blasted off. The smoke engulfing everyone in the room. The red demon snapped his eyes open, fearing himself to be in the worst situation possible; and it was true. He was heading for the edge of the open; heading to the endless abyss of sand that waited below. Momotaros started clawing at the ground, hoping to stop his descent, but he wouldn't slow down. He continued to slide down until his feet reached what remained to the walls, he was going to be lost in time. His attention was brought back as something jerked his wrist upward.

"Momo!" The red imagin stared at the human that had stopped his falling. Ryoutarou was straining; using the bolted seats of the train as leverage, he tried to use all his strength to pull them both back onto the train. Momo laid there for a moment, just watching his contract holder try to lift him back up to safety; his mind quickly returned to the situation at hand.

"Hang on Ryoutarou!" the imagin shouted, grasping his hands with of his other. For him the plan would be simple, he would posses his host and pull both of themselves up. Momotaros prepared to enter inside of Ryoutarou, but, what felt like the sudden weight of many beings made the red imagin fall even further, all the pressure focused on his ankle. The horned demon's eyes traveled down to his foot.

Hanging onto his ankle was another imagin; one that had been through nearly as many adventures as him, engulfed in his leg was another he recognized; then there was another; then another; then the last one hanging diligently by one hand, while drinking his cup of coffee with out a care with the other.

"What the hell, you damn turtle freak!" Momo shouted at the blue creature attached at his foot. Like this he wouldn't be able to posses their human host, and if he didn't, everyone would fall into the endless abyss below. "LET GO OF ME!" he shouted at the turtle imagin; his one free leg kicking away at his head.

"But, sempai…" the smooth talking imagin piped up, trying to bat away the incoming foot with his free hand. His turtle shell-like body grinded across the jagged parts of what use to be a wall, but his legs continued to squeeze tighter around the large sleeping figure that laid in between.

"STOP IT MOMO!" a much younger voice called out from below; the one that was clinging even tight to the much larger sleeping figure.

"mmm- Nanami, may I have another cup of coffee, please" A regal voice called from the bottom of the imagin-ladder, unaffected from the predicament that they were all in; his hand gently holding onto the leg above him.

"Okay, coming right up!" Came a high-pitched voice from with in of what remained of the train; the waitress continued to work, as if the situation at hand was not happening. "Here you go!" She called out gleefully, leaning against the bolted seat she dropped the cup down by the ladder of imagin.

"Thank you." The white imagin called out, sticking his foot out to gently catch the cup and saucer. "My dear friend," he asked tugging the leg above him, "Would you mind taking this." he held up his empty cup.

"Of course!" The cloaked imagin smiled from above, taking the cup from the fellow demon.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Momotaros shouted. "NOW LET GO OF ME!" he started kicking at the blue imagin's head once more, he didn't want to be pulled down with them.

"Momotaros…!"

Momo's eyes quickly shot up as he looked back at the struggling human that held his wrist.

"I… can't… hold on!" the red imagin himself was already pushing the human to his limits as he tried to pull him up; these new masses of body's were too much. Ryoutarou's arms were being stretched beyond pain; his grasp on the chair was slowly being lost.

Momo just watched as his contract partner struggled to pull everyone up. Sometimes he just couldn't believe just how strong he was.

"Ryoutarou…"

The human's eyes jerked open to look at the peach-inspired demon that was in his grasp; tears stained his face from the pain that strained his body.

"You best come and find us, you got that!" with that the red imagin let go of his partner. All the accumulated weight became to much, and Momotaro's hand slipped through Ryoutarou's. Ryoutarou just hung there as he watched all six imagin's fall into the abyss of endless time.

"EVERYONE!" Ryoutarou screamed.

The fall was filled with that of screams and one of a large animal snoring away; but one of them had his arms crossed as he fell with his cup of coffee, with out a care of this time. Momotaros watched as the bullet-train dropped back down on the tracks. He continued to watch the train as it started to fall out of his sight.

"YOU BETTER COME AND FIND US RYOUTAROU!" Momotaros screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass." He smiled to himself as he felt his body fall into the sand. Everything went black as he and everyone else fell out of the sands of time.

He didn't recover vision until one morning where he woke up in a small tree house; waking up to that of a small pony talking about dreams she had been having lately.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" the sandified imagin had not moved for a few minutes. "Momotaros?" Twilight asked, growing a little worried for the stranger to her world; she brought her face a little bit closer to his own.<p>

"Yeah…" the red imagin slowly spoke looking away from the lavender pony. "I'm okay…" he turned his back toward her; he didn't want her to see him like this, it wasn't cool.

"Momotaros?" Twilight spoke up again, she was worried about him now by his sudden change in behavior; she reached a hoof to his sandy shoulder.

"What kind of stunt was that earlier?"

"Um, come again?" Twilight took a step back from the sudden change of tone of the imagin.

"That stunt with that stupid magic of yours!" he turned back, looking the mare in the eyes "Do you know how much I've been waiting for my introduction?" Momo asked.

"Wait, what?" The young mare asked, even more confused then just a second ago.

"I've been waiting to appear with my great introduction for a few days now!" he answered. "and, YOU RUINED IT FOR ME!"

"How did I ruin something like that?" Twilight snapped back.

"I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT!" Momotaros walked closer to the young mare. "I was going to pretend to be you, then when someone finally notices," he continued. "I would of introduced myself in the greatest way with 'I HAVE ARRIVED!'" he pointed to him self. "But no, YOU HAD JUST HAD TO GO A RUIN IT FOR ME! Didn't you?"

"WHAT!" Twilight jolted back, nearly causing the imagin to jump out of the ground. "THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT!" she screamed at the imagin. "YEAH, I DID THAT, BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME DANGEROUS SPIRIT OR SOMETHING!" Many ponies around her started to stare at the young mare; many thinking Twilight had finally lost it as to them she was talking to no thing.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD OF JUST ASKED YOU WOULD OF KNOWN!" Momotaros rivaled hers in the range of screaming. "INSTEAD OF JUMPING TO THE WRONG CONCLUSION, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!"

"WELL THEN!" the young unicorn stomped her front hooves, she was now at the limit. "I KNEW I SHOULD OF SENT THAT LETTER TO PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight continued to scream. "BUT NO! I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU FIND YOUR FRIENDS, BUT I CAN SEE NOW THAT WAS A STUPID MISTAKE!"

"I'D RATHER BE TURNED TO STONE AND BE BANNISH TO THE MOON WHILE BEING A PIECE OF ROCK, THEN RATHER SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH A STUPID EGGHEAD LIKE YOU!" Momo screamed again, shoving his sand finger into the chest of the unicorn.

"WELL I, EHHG !" Twilight was about to erupt, she could almost feel the steam pouring from her ears. "FINE THEN! YOU DON'T NEED ME, RIGHT? YOU CAN GO FIND THOSE… 'THINGS' ON YOUR OWN, YOU IDIOT!" she turned around, her tail passing through the head of the sandified imagin as she tried to slap him.

"YEAH, WELL!" the imagin screamed. "SAME TO YOU, YOU STUPID HORSE FREAK!" he turned his own back to the pony, both looking in opposite direction from each other.

Silence fell over between the two heated being. The ponies had witnessed the unicorn's outburst had already left, hoping too not catch the anger that she was emanating. One of the two of them started to contemplate the situation that had just happened, she was the first one to speak.

"Ryoutarou, was that his name?" she asked gently. "Your contract partner, that is?" she turned her head slowly looking back to the sand imagin that still had his back facing her.

"Yeah…" the red demon slowly answered; his arms dropping to his side.

Silence fell once again between the two.

"I'm sure he will come and find you." She smiled, trying to reassure her new friend as she walked up to him.

"Heh, don't you think I know that, you stupid horse." he slowly let out his breath as he felt the unicorn walk up closer to him. He felt ashamed, his bluff had been seen through again by this pony. Ryoutarou was the one person he would ever put his full trust into.

"Momo?" Twilight smiled, holding out her hoof to grasp a hold of the imagin's shoulder.

"Let's go unicorn!" he jerked back, walking around the young unicorn; making sure he kept her out of his sight. "Gotta go find those idiots before they cause too much trouble."

"If you say so." The young mare let out a small laugh as she trotted after sand demon.

…

"So, what exactly is it that I should be looking for?" Twilight asked as they continued to walk through the streets of Ponyville. "In case I can't see them as I am able see you; how exactly would I be able to notice your friends?" she continued to match with the pacing of the pair of legs that walked on the air in front of her.

"Trust me horse, you'll know when they appear." Momotaros answered as he didn't dare to look back.

"Well if you say so." The young mare continued to look around. "But I do think it would be better if you wou-" Twilight's ears perked up, a faint sound started to fade into existence. The unicorn started to find herself tapping along to the sound of music.

_My- My- My- My- My Little… My Little… My- My-_

Twilight's mind started ponder the lyrics that started to echo through the air. The song that was playing was definitely a remix, one of which she couldn't think of the title for; It felt like she should know it, as if she had been hearing it for the longest time. Twilight's eyes scanned the road to find out where the source of the music was coming from; her eye's widen as something was making its way into her direction.

Down the road was a group of ponies, a mixture of all kinds, each of them shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the musical beat. These break dancing ponies were magnificently in synch with one another; in fact if wasn't for the fact that she recognized most of them, she would of believed that their cutie marks would have had something to do with this. Her eyes started moving from one pony to the other as they started to get closer. Her gaze became glued to the one pony in the middle, the one that was more then likely the leader of the dance party.

In the middle of the pack was a Pegasus; a blue Pegasus. Her face was covered by the brown hat she wore, a large pair of headphones was being worn around her neck; that probably being the source of the music. Though with the hat on, the curly mane of the young mare could been seen, one particular of her multi-colored hair was longer then the other colored pieces; the purple part. All the ponies around her seemed to flow into her moves with ease, as if they moved only according to her will. As the break dancing Pegasus did a head spin, the lavender unicorn was able to recognize the cutie mark on her flank; the rainbow-lightning bolt cutie mark.

"Rainbow Dash?" The young mare asked herself as she continued to watch her friend pulling off her moves. The song itself had continued, and slowly Twilight was finding herself tapping to the rhythm; this seemed to gather attention from the dancing mare.

With out breaking her rhythm, a large grin started to spread across Dash's face. With a flick of her hoof, she and her dancers started to change direction; the direction of the lavender mare. The smile on the Pegasus' mouth grew only wider as she moved closer.

"Horse…" The young unicorn turned her attention to the imagin that stood behind her. "run…" His eyes didn't even leave the spectacle that was in front of them. "NOW!"

Twilight's eyes moved back to in front of her, but it was too late. She was now surrounded by the herd; all of them continued dancing away. Her gaze started darting around to each pony that had her surrounded; she had no idea what to make of the situation at hand, she just knew she had to get out of there. She turned her head to see the most familiar pony dancing up to her.

Rainbow Dash moved with the flow as she hopped through the legs that allowed only a little bit of movement. The music started to pump even faster as the blue Pegasus started to dance in front of her friend. The ponies around them started to mimic her movements.

Twilight flinched at each kick that came within inches from her face. The blue mare always made sure to keep the unicorn in front of her. The sound of the music started to dwindle down as the dances started to slow.

_Welcome to class little filly_!

Ever pony stopped in their tracks exactly on that last syllable. Twilight watched as every pony had their sides facing her; even Dash's.

_Its time for school!_

The music stopped. Every pony shot their hoof up pointing at the lavender pony, like if they were holding a gun. Rainbow Dash had her hoof aimed at Twilight's face. The area fell silent as the music went dead, the lavender pony just stared at the hat wearing Pegasi that stood in front of her.

"Rainbow?"

"Mind if I dance with you?" Rainbow Dash asked kindly. She leaned her head back her purple eyes becoming visible under the shadow of her hat.

"Wait, what?" Twilight shook her head at this; the sudden question completely catching her off guard.

"I can't hear you!" with a smile, the young Pegasus slammed her hoof onto the ground. The sound of the stomp echoed through the air, ringing through the ears of the young unicorn.

The area fell silent, no pony daring to move an inch. Twilight just stared at her friend, whom just continued to smile back at her. The music started up once more; the young unicorn could feel her mind fading into a daze; her body started to move on its own.

The beat of the music hit the perfect spot. Everypony in the area started dancing again; even Twilight. The two friends started to dance together, all the other ponies moved around them. Twilight was completely under the Pegasus' control as they danced into a single rhythm with one another. both pair of purple eyes always stayed connected with one another.

"THAT'S IT!" Momotaros shouted as he was being ignored. "GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!" his half and half sandy body started a sprint before leaping into the air at the blue Pegasus.

It was as if the red imagin had become a ghost. He had leapt into Rainbow Dash's body, vanishing without a single trace of sand.

The blue mare's body arched back. Every pony that was under her control was thrown back, their connection broken. The lavender mare quickly brought herself back up to her hoofs, finally back in control of her own body, she could only watch what was happening inside her friend's body.

Dash's body lurched both forward and back. It seemed as if her mane and eyes switched between red and purple as the spirits inside of her fought for control. The blue Pegasus let out a scream as two figures went shooting out of her body. Her body finally slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Dash!" the young unicorn sprinted to her friend. "Are you okay?" she quickly tapped her friend on the shoulder; she received no response. "Quick somepony!" her head snapped back up. "Get some help!"

There was no pony there. Any thing that was under the dancing spell had already disappeared. Had this have something to do with the connection lost, or not, Twilight didn't know. The young mare's ears perked up as she heard the familiarity of one voice, and unfamiliarity of another.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT YOU STUPID BRAT!" Momotaros' hands gripped tighter around the neck of the other sand-like figure.

"Haha, I found Momo!" the other figure said in a child like voice, totally unaffected by the hands that were trying to choke the life out of him. Being in a sand-like state as the fellow imagin, the details on this one was blurry. It seemed to twilight he looked like one of those Neigh-ponnese dragons, with chains on his torso.

"You found me? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Momotaros' tore his grip from the young imagin's throat, only to be given a youthful smile. "Where have you been?"

The dragon imagin crossed his arms and pouted his lips "I got bored!" he exclaimed, but then his expression changed. "So I played with the ponies!" He spun around gleefully, the sandy-chains dangling, giving the oni a peace sign and a "Yay."

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF KNOWN NOT…" then something clicked in Momotaro's head. "wait, how did you use that horse freak's body? How are you able to operate those legs when I couldn't?"

Ryuuta thought about this for a moment, then crossed his arms. "You wanna know?" he looked about the area, but then gave his friend the hint to come closer.

"eh?" The red imagin leaned in closer the wyrm imagin.

"Its because you're…" the dragon whispered. "STUPID MOMO!" and with that the half-and-half sand-like figured slapped his friend in the back of the head and started laughing.

"GYAAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!" the oni imagin leapt at the young dragon, hoping to hurt him.

"AAAAAh! let go!" the child imagin cried out.

Twilight watched as the two imagin had reunited with each other. She couldn't tell if she needed to break them up, or if she should let them continue what they were doing. She continued watching the two, until the sound of moaning came to her attention.

"Dash!" Twilight's turned back to her fallen friend, she was starting to stir. "Dash, are you okay?" she asked again.

"…was SO AWESOME!" with wings opened wide, the blue Pegasus shot up as if nothing had happened to her. "Ryuutaros, that was so awesome back there!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she turned to her new friend. "Oh, hey Twilight!" she turned her head to give her friend acknowledgement.

"Rainbow-chan!" The young dragon was finally able to break from the red demon's grasp, his feet above started sprinting to the blue Pegasus. Momotaros leapt after the imagin.

"I never knew I could move like that." Dash smiled, still on her rush of excitement.

"Um excuse me, Dash." Twilight interrupted as she caught her friends attention. "How did you meet, um…Ryuutaros?" she asked.

"Well I was visiting Cloudsdale earlier this morning," the blue Pegasus started. "and I had came across him, he was just standing there, no pony else seemed to notice him. He told me that he was lost and couldn't find his friends, and I asked if I could help him; but Ryuuta just said that he was bored and wanted to show me something cool," She finished, telling everything up to that point.

"hmmm, Interesting." Twilight put her hoof to her chin, her eyes returning to the dragon that had just beaten the demon off of him. "What did he look like before this sand state?" she looked back at her friend.

"Before?" The young Pegasus shook her head. "He has another form? Aren't they both just sand creatures?"

"Interesting." Twilight started to ponder the situation again. For whatever reason, it seems that these "Imagin's," seem to be incapable of keeping a solid form outside. "We should probably find the oth-."

"AH, STAR-CHAN, HELP ME!" both the mares turned their attention back to the battling imagins. Ryuuta was caught by the neck, the very life being squeezed out of him.

"This is what you get!" Momotaros exclaimed, bringing his hand up. "YOU STUPID BR-!"

"It seems like I may of strung you for too long..."

The red imagin let go of the dragon. Both of their gazes turning down the streets to the sound of a familiar voice. Twilight's and Dash's eyes followed theirs to see the two pony figures whom were not to far away.

One pony was standing up, but the other one was lying on the floor completely out of breath. The pony that laid on the ground was Ponyville's school teacher, Cheerilee, the sweat dripped as she continued to try an catch her breath. The look in her eyes seems to be lost in total bliss.

The other figure was that of an even more familiar pony. Her pink tail swished back and forth as she looked down at the pony that had fallen down at her hoofs. A smile spread across her face, she was enjoying the sight in front of her.

"Teacher gets an 'A' for effort though." the young Pegasi smiled, licking her lips.

"Fluttershy?"

"hmmm?" the Pegasus turned her head towards the direction that called out her name. Standing there looking at her were two ponies and two sand figures. Pushing a blue strand of hair behind her ear, she gave a soft smile; her light blue eyes peering through her glasses. Fluttershy started to slowly trot towards in their direction.

"Urataros!" the sand dragon called out pointing at the butterfly-marked pony that came into their direction.

"Heh, what took you so long turtle." Momotaros started walking up to the young mare. "What do you think your-!"

The sand Oni was totally ignored. With out even glancing down into his direction, Fluttershy just side step and walked around him. With a free hoof she pushed the smooth blue bang out of her eyes as she walked towards the other two mares.

"What the hell, you damn turtle freak!" the demon shouted out from behind, his voice only fell on deaf ears.

"Fluttershy, its so good to see you." Twilight started trotting up to her glasses wearing friend. "We have a situation on our hoofs, we could really use-"

Just like the imagin, the young unicorn was ignored as well. The yellow Pegasus walked past her friend, her tail swishing away in the air. She stopped only inches away from the object that was the center of her attention. A soft smile spread under her glasses.

"Fluttershy?" Dash's voice cracked as she felt a hoof thouch her chin.

"My, you have such a sweet voice." Fluttershy said softly to her friend. "I hope you don't mind, if I reel you in, if only just for a little bit." she asked, her blue eyes looking deep into the blue pony's rose colored ones.

"I, uh, I…" Dash's face started to heat up as she felt the yellow hoof rise higher, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"That color, I think it really suits you the best…" the blue Pegasus' cheeks started to tint a shade of purple. "Yes, the color of your mane really does suit you the best…" Fluttershy removed her hoof from her friend, letting the multi-colored strand's slide off her hoof.

"I…" Dash's knees had buckled themselves, she couldn't move, she was at the mercy of her Fluttershy.

"The color reminds me of a question I once pondered." she let the mane go and returned her gaze to the purple faced pony. "I use to wonder…" she brought their faces closer to one another, she slowly went for the ear. The sound of Dash's breathing sounded very nice to her. "What do rainbows really taste like?" she whispered only to follow with the slow licking of her lips, just loudly enough so that the Pegasus could hear her.

No pony spoke between the two for the moment. The only sound that was heard, was the heavy breathing of the purple faced Pegasi. Not only was she the fastest flyer in Equestria, she was also the fastest in other ways it seems.

"_Seems as though I caught myself a good one."_ the yellow Pegasi thought to herself as she brought her face back to the front, just to look at her friend; Dash's face had fallen into bliss, she had lost all control of her body. Fluttershy used her hoof to tip the blue pony's head back a bit, her blue eyes looking deep into the bliss-filled ones. She leaned in closer, hoping to find her answer. Their lips inched closer to one another and…

"YOU IDIOT!" the young Pegasi was forced back as her pink mane was pulled backwards with great force "What the hell do you think your doing, you damn turtle freak!" the purple unicorn shouted, her red eyes glaring down at the butterfly-marked pony in her hoof.

"Ah, Sempai!" Fluttershy, surprised to see her captor, exclaimed. "When did you get arrive?"

"'When did I arri-' I've been here the whole time!" the Momo-possessed Twilight shouted. "YOU BLANTANTLY WALKED RIGHT PASSED ME." the unicorn pulled just a little harder on the pink mane.

"I did?" Fluttershy put her hoof to her mouth, trying to remember. "I'm sorry Sempai, its just when ever a beauty catches my eyes. Sometimes I just can't help my self." she said with a smile.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!" the red-eyed unicorn yelled. "ALL YOU WERE TROING TO DO WAS TO FLIRT WITH SOME HORSES! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"To me, it doesn't matter what a woman looks like." the yellow Pegasi smiled. "After all, it's the inner beauty of a female that is the best to fish out."

"CAN IT YOU PERVERTED TURTLE!" It was then that the Oni imagin remembered something. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO USE THESE BODIES WHEN I COULDN'T!"

"Oh," The young Pegasi looked at her friend in confusion. "I thought you knew the reason." the soft voice spoke up. "it's because you're an idiot sempai!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Bwahahaha, stupid Momo!" the sand dragon laughed from behind.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID BRAT!" The purple-possessed pony snapped her head back at the young dragon. "AND YOU!" her eyes returned to the pony in her grasp. "GET OUT HERE NOW!" Momo-Twilight threw a hoof, hoping to get the Pegasus square in the jaw with all he had.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," thanks to the demon's weakened grasp on her mane, the yellow Pegasi was able to pull free and bob and weave under the enraged unicorn's punch. She turned her body back around, looking right at Twilight. "I can not allow you to harm such a pretty lady as this." Fluttershy said with a smile.

As if in a bright flash of blue, the yellow Pegasus' body started to limp back; out came pouring sand that instantly started to take on a life of its self. Just like the other two imagin, this one had also appeared in a half and half form. It's body seemed to of been made of nearly of turtle shells, his eyes looking warmly ahead as he brought his hand to his mouth. "Yo."

"Heh, seems like you're finally done fooling around." it was Momotaros' turn to flash out his hosts body as he landed in front of the turtle imagin. "Now lets get to work so that we can find that smiling freak." he slammed his fist into his hand.

"I'm afraid I'm not like you sempai." Urataros swung his body around the demon imagin with a spin as he made his way to the Ryuutaros.

"Come again?"

"I was doing some investigating, hoping to find the rest of our friends, and hoping to find the imagin that sent us here." he turned to look back at the sand-Oni imagin.

"eh, Really? Seems like your not as worthless as I thought." Momo shrugged. "Well, what did you find?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Urataros said casually.

"WHAT?"

"Apparently, aside from Ryuuta here," he pointed at the young imagin that tried to keep himself entertained. "For once, in this world filled with ponies, you idiots can't stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh, okay." Momotaros took a second to let this information to sink in. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Well, there is one thing I remember." something clicked in the sand turtles' mind.

"Yeah?"

"That Zacora," he said casually. "she was quite the interesting lady." he slowly brought his fingers to his lips.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERTED TURTLE!" Momotaros leapt at the turtle imagin.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" the sound of the familiar unicorn caused the red imagin to stop his assault. Twilight was standing over her friend as she tried her best to ease the yellow Pegasi that had buried her head under her hooves. The turtle imagin stood and watched.

"I…I… then he…" the young Pegasus tried to speak, but everything started to get caught in her throat.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight nudged her butterfly-marked friend. "What happened?"

"I …I found him near my home… he said he was looking for his friends…" Fluttershy continued. "I told him I would help him… and then he…he…" she buried her self deeper into her hooves, her cheeks shining a shade of orange.

"Fluttershy?"

"He used me…and when the mail carrier came…he…he…" the memory of all the mares she had met that day started to flood her mind, her orange filled cheek grew deeper. She had never done such things with a stallion, not to mention other mares. "I…I…"

"Miss Fluttershy?"

The sudden familiar voice caused a stillness in the young Pegasi. She slowly lifted her head toward the source, her face was stained with tears of embarrassment. Standing there was the sandified turtle imagin, looking down at her. Fluttershy lowered her head back to the ground, unsure what he was going to do to her.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

The young mare lifted her head back up slightly so that she could be closer to eye level. "Really?"

"It was just that…" he brought his hand to his temple, trying to find the right words, his chest started heaving. "Its just that you reminded me so much of my sister."

"Sister?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, my sister, Mi," the sound of his breathing got heavier. "she was my older sister, I was very young when she…" he couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence.

"She was a girl with some, um, interesting tastes. When I first saw you, you just brought back so many memories." he "sat" himself down next to the yellow pony on the ground, his hand covering his mouth.

"Urataros…"

"I guess all I wanted to do, was relive some of those happy moments." the sand imagin continued. "I just wanted to return to some those wonderful moments of my sister, even if they were just lies I was telling to myself…" he turned his head away from the young mare. "I just hope, that one day, you will forgive me; or at the least to forgive a young turtle that just wishes for things to return to what they once were." he could feel himself tear up, letting little droplets fall down the side of his face.

"WAAAAH! Mi!" Momotaros dug his face into his forearm, tears streaming down the side of his cheeks. "I forgive you, you perverted turtle freak!" he cried with all he had.

"You know he's lying, right Momo!" Ryuuta looked over at the older imagin with crossed arms.

The red imagin let this sink in for a bit, his arm fell to his side. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERETED TURTLE F-!"

"Its okay Urataros." Fluttershy reached out a hoof to the turtle imagin. "I forgive you." she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Miss Fluttershy." he slowly looked back over to the young mare, giving her a soft smile of his own. "That means a lot to me."

"Rainbow Dash!" the young pony turned her head to her fellow Pegasi friend. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Dash cleared her throat, a tint of purple still across her face. "Just a little surprised, that's all." she gently caressed her wings back to the side of her body.

"That's good." Fluttershy smiled.

"_First it was Me and Momotaros; then Rainbow Dash with Ryuutaros; and now Fluttershy and this Urataros._" Twilight thought to herself, she watched as her Pegasi friend was introduced to the other imagin. "_That's just way too many to be just a coincidence."_ She continued on her train of thought. "_Is it possible that maybe that-"_

"Good morning Miss Twilight Sparkle!" The young unicorn spun around to the familiar voice. Standing behind her, with her green eyes, was the party pony of Ponyville. She stood there smiling her usual smile as her straightened hair laid over her shoulders. The one green stain of mane that was placed behind her ear.

"Um, good morning to you too Pinkie Pie." the violet mare smiled at her friend; her eyes traveled down as something caught her attention on the ground. "What's with the basket?"

"That's easy Miss Sparkle." the pink earth pony smiled as she reached for the basket down on the ground. "I made candy for everyone!" the young mare let out the biggest smile she could manage with the wooden handle in her mouth, it was filled with candy.

"Candy?" Rainbow Dash walked over, "When did Sugar Cube Corner start making candy?

"Why, today is special of course Miss Dash." the green eyed pony started to walk to each of her three friends, reaching into her basket to give each one of them a piece.

"Thanks Pinkie." Fluttershy smiled, gently taking the earth pony's treat.

"Not a problem Miss Shy," the pink earth pony stuck her head into the basket, counting to see how many pieces had remained. "I would do anything for friends!" her eyes started to dart around, looking at the three ponies in front of her. She gave them all a huge smile.

"Well thanks Pinkie!" Twilight smiled at her friend as she looked down at the wrapped candy, it was wrapped in an image of some sort of green bird. _"This is what I need right now," _Twilight thought as she started using unraveling the piece in her hand, "_I_ _just need a little bit of Pinkie Pie just being herself, to return some form of normalcy into the situation._" she placed the candy into her mouth.

"PLEASE BE YUUTO'S FRIEND!" the three ponies then spewed out any trace of candy from their mouth. They stood still watching as their friend was laying her head to the ground, begging them.

"Come again Pinkie?" Dash asked her friend questioningly, her tongue working on her lips; trying to taste what little of the candy that she was able to enjoy.

"I KNOW WE ONLY JUST MET, BUT YOU ALL SEEM LIKE REAL NICE PONIES!" the young mare begged, "Would you please be Yuuto's friend?" she leaned her head back a little, her green eyes shaking as her lip quivered.

"I…um…sure Pinkie." Fluttershy spoke up softly, still shocked at the pink mare's out burst. "But…who is Yuuto?"

The area fell quiet as the three mares locked eyes with their friend. No pony dared to make a sound as they tried to put a hoof on the situation. It was Twilight that decided to ask a question that could solve thier next couple of problems.

"Pinkie Pie, are you-?"

"Odebu?" the pink mare's head snapped up at the sound of that name - turning her head around, she could see the source; three sand figures standing behind her.

"Momotaros! Urataros! Ryuutaros!" the light in the pair of green eyes gleam, as a smile spread across her face. In a flash of green light, a new figure was standing in between them. The being stood in the sand-like, his body mostly hidden by his cloak, the only part of him that showed was his face; his face to resembled an eagle.

"DENEB!" the dragon imagin was the first to speak up, the three of them running over to next missing member of their group. Words were shared, the eagle-faced creature gave a bow of apology.

"_I should have known_," Twilight shook her head, but she was happy that they were starting to reunite friends back together. "_Pinkie!"_ Twilight's head snapped up, "Pinkie, are you okay?" this brought the two Pegasus' concentration back to their friend, their eyes resting on the pink pony.

"Mmmm, Deneb, I'm happy and all that you found your friends and all," the voice of the pink earth pony spoke. "But, are you going to make more of this delicious Deneb Candy?" her head popped out of the basket, her face covered in chocolate smears and such; she flipped the basket to show that it was empty, she wore a pleading smile.

The sand being that was once apart of her body spun around to look at her in the face. "Why of course Ms. Pie," the cloaked imagin smile. "As thanks for all your help, I'll make a special batch of candy just for you." with hands crossed into his lap, Deneb gave the pink pony a bow of respect.

"YAY!" the pink pony leapt into the air, she was very happy for the news as she started to hop around the group of seven.

"Candy?" the Oni imagin piped up. "Why is she the only one that gets your candy?"

"I want some of Deneb's candy as well?" Ryuuta spoke up, a pleading look in his own dragon face.

The eagle imagin rubbed the back of his head at the sight. "Why, of course." Deneb gave them a smile. "I'll make enough candy for everyone!"

"YAY!" the two imagin pumped their fists into the air with excitement.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight spoke to catch her friends attention as she started her fourth round trip.

"Yes?" the pink mare's body stopped in mid-air, slowly landing softly onto the ground.

"You sure are taking this situation pretty well."

"Well duuuuuh!" She exclaimed with one of her pinkie keen smiles. "I've known about Deneb and them for weeks." she said, never breaking her mood.

"Weeks?" the turtle imagin was startled by the word as he turned his attention to his butler-like friend. "Have you been here for that long."

"N-no, I haven't." Deneb look back with a confused expression of his own. "I only just met her yesterday at the Sugar Cube Corner."

"Really?" Urataros asked, his hand rising up to his chin. "Interesting," his eyes returned to the pink pony, whom just returned to what she was doing before; just being Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pink…!" Twilight's eyes turned to the pink hopping pony; she was out of it, she was hopping away in her own little world. "Okay…Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!" the lavender mare turned her attention to the two Pegasus. "I think we should go find the others."

"Why Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, turning her gaze to her friend.

"Well, if my theory is correct, then I do believe that-"

"ARF!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Twilight was gone, leaving the two ponies staring in astonishment of her sudden disappearance.

"Where did Twilight go?" Dash turned to her yellow friend for some answers.

"I don't know," she answered with a confused look as well. "But I think I heard…"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

All attention of the remaining people in the area was focused on a tree not to far away. Struggling to climb up the tree was a familiar purple unicorn; trying her hardest to get away from a brown and white dog that stood at the trunk.

"_You're afraid of dogs?_" the voice echoed in the young mare's head, a small giggle soon followed after.

"SHUT UP YOU HORN HORSE FREAK!" Momo-Twilight shouted, her hooves struggling to pull her body up the tree. The dog below happily wagged his tail, barking at one of its owner's friend.

"_Hmm, you can hear my thoughts?_" the voice of the unicorn questioned the imagin that was using her body. "_Very interesting._" the young mare made sure that she would write about that later on.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Momotaros exclaimed, feeling what little grasp on the tree he had slipping away. "STUPID BODY!" it was that moment, he learned that things are truly only missed when one no longer has them; he was missing his fingers. He fell to the ground below, to where the dog awaited with a smile.

"Winona, come here." the young dog's ears perked to its master's voice, his legs taking off as fast as he could; leaving a lavender pony to her fall. "Now, go on back home."

"um…Twilight?" the young mares and imagin ran over to their fallen friend, the yellow Pegasi was the first to speak. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah…Fluttershy right? I'm okay." the imagin possessed pony answered, rubbing the sore spot on her head from where she landed. "Where is it?" her eyes started to dart around the area. "Where's the mutt?" Her eyes was filled with worry.

"Gone," Dash tried her best to hold back a snicker. "I think that, that was-"

"Ooo, I like that music." everyone turned their attention to the pink mare, whom was swaying her head to the music that played through her head.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Pinkie Pie? What music are you talking about?" the turtle imagin spoke up. "I don't hear any-" he soon stopped cold, something slowly falling to the ground catching his eye.

It was as if a light snow fall had started. Instead of frozen water, it was snowing white feathers instead. The two Pegasus watched in confusion as the feathers continued to drift slowly down around them. The earth pony continued to sway her head to the imaginary music that she heard. Twilight watched as a couple of feathers fell onto her hoof.

"Oh, no…" the red-eyed unicorn shuddered; feeling sick to the stomach, the imagin fought back regurgitation. Her eyes slowly looked on ward, she saw a pony making her way to their direction.

"Ah, there you are my friends," the earth pony spoke out in a regal voice, her golden mane gently resting on the soft scarf made of feathers that wrapped around her neck. She wore a soft smile on her face. Her eyes slowly moving across the forms that she was walking to; with eyes as white as her sclera.

"Apple…jack?" Rainbow Dash asked, completely taken back by the appearance of her friend.

"Even while I descend," she carefully pulled back her hat, allowing it lay softly on her main. "I stand at the very top." it was as if she stood under a shining spotlight, the white strands in her mane glowing radiantly in the sun.

"It is nice to see you my friends again, I was worried." the young earth pony placed her hat back on her head. She lowered herself to her friends, her eyes pointing at the ground. "How have you be-" she rose her gaze back up to everyone.

Standing in front of her was only her fellow ponies: the two Pegasus, a fellow earth pony that just wore her ever so warm smile, and a unicorn whose eyes returned to her purple coloring.

"Well… we found the bird freak…" Momotaros sighed depressingly as he walked with the other three imagin.

"I wouldn't of mind if we left him behind…" Urataros spoke up as he continued to walk away from the group of ponies.

"hah, Tori-chan looks funny." Ryuuta walked along with them, the four imagin walked forward, hoping to get away from their acquaintance.

"Friend one! Friend two!" the apple-marked pony reached forward into the direction of the fleeing sand figures. A flash of light emitted from her body, a swan like figure of sand gracefully drifting down, his eyes looking around, seeing the ponies own gaze looking back at him.

"Um, who are you?" Fluttershy gently asked the new visitor.

"My name is Sieg" the swan-like being spoke, lowering his body before the ponies in front of him. His head turned to the pony he had once been apart of. "I am very grateful for your services of helping me find my friends."

"um, yeah…sure," the earth pony pulled her hat back over her head. "not… a problem Sugar Cube." Applejack said, her face flustered in a reddish color; she wasn't too fond of her image from just a minute ago.

The group was quiet, the apple-marked pony lifted her hat to take a look at her friends. Non of her friends had an expression she was expecting, her eyes traveled between them hoping to find an answer.

"Alright now, why don't y'all look surprised?" Applejack questioned.

"One sec," Twilight spoke up. "Momotaros!" she called out.

"Yeah?" the group of imagins were far off, but still with in distance of sound. With a sigh of depression, the Oni imagin made his way back to the ponies; followed by the other three. "What do you want?"

"Whoa!" the earth pony just stared in awe as the group of similar sand creatures came closer. "That sure explains that."

"Momo," the lavender mare turned her gaze to the sand creature. "How many of your friends are left?"

"eh, Only one is left," Momotaros met the unicorn's gaze. "that stupid bear, probably off sleeping in some dirty old cave somewhere." he crossed his arms, nodded to himself in agreement.

"Oh, no," Twilight sweat dropped. "this can't be good." she could feel the mane on the back of neck start to stand up.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Fluttershy tilted her head to her friend, she was lost from the unicorn's reaction.

"There are six of us," Twilight slowly spoke looking about her friends, "and there are six of these imagins," she said, tilting her head to the five sand creatures that was with them.

"I don't follow?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, a confused look on her face. The group was then filled with a chuckle from a fellow earth pony.

"Ah'm sorry," the apple bucker spoke, trying her best to suppress her laughing fit. "Ah think I know what Twi' is talking about."

"Yes, and if its as Momo says," Twilight continued, her eyes looking down at the sand creature. "This is very bad."

"Eh?" the Oni imagin looked at the young mare. "You know where the stupid bear is?"

"Yes, its more then a hunch right now," Twilight answered, "I think we should go find Rari-"

"LOOK, THERE GOES RARITY!" the attention of the group was snatched by Pinkie Pie. The young mare stood there with her back and head straightened out in a line, her hoof was pointing into a not to far off direction.

It was a dust cloud that was moving swiftly through the streets of Ponyville, it was heading into the direction of the Carousel Boutique. The one that was causing the cloud of dust couldn't be made out, her figure was obstructed by something large and yellow.

"HEY RARITY!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to get some form of reaction out of the speeding pony. She did get a reaction.

The pony tried its hardest to stop at the speed that it was going, her hooves grinded at the ground, but her grasp on the object on her back stayed tight. Her body started to slow down as her figure kept disappearing and reappearing as it went pass buildings.

Her body finally stopped, just barely visible between two homes that laid in between. At the distance, not much could be said about the details of her appearance, just that it was a white pony carrying something large on her back. The dust cloud finally settled down.

"Rarity?" Applejack stood there is surprise, she had no idea how to explain what she just saw of the dress-making pony do. The figure in the distant started to make her move again.

"I think it would be wise that we moved from this spot." all attention was brought to the turtle imagin. The sand form Urataros stood there as he looked up into the sky, his eyes filled with fear. Everyone's eyes turned to the sky.

Something was coming into their direction, and a shadow started to grow around them. It continued to grow bigger as it came closer. It was falling into their direction.

"THAT STUPID BEAR!"

Everyone in the area started to dash off into a different direction, away from the growing shadow; everyone but one earth pony.

"PINKIE PIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rainbow Dash called out to her friend. The pink mare did nothing, she just sat in her spot as the shadow grew around her. She continued to watch it get closer to her, a smile grew on her face.

SMASH! Everypony in the area just watched in shock.

The object that fell from the sky was stopped, the one to stop its fall was a white unicorn, whom stopped it with her own two front hooves. Pinkie Pie just smiled at her friend, she somehow knew that she was going to be safe.

With a grunt the white mare moved the large object in her hooves so that she could lean it against her shoulder. The object itself was just rolled up yellow cloth, but their seemed to be enough of it that it could of weighed enough to be almost as heavy as a boulder. Letting it rest against her shoulder, the young mare used it to prop up against it as she looked down at the pink earth pony.

"My strength…" with a free hoof she used it to turn her head to make a large cracking sound from her neck. "it has made you cry." with another crack of her neck, Rarity gave her friend a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT, YOU STUPID BEAR!" Momotaros came out running at the diamond marked pony.

"Ah, Momochi!" the young mare's yellow eyes turned to look at her friend, the blue mane that was tied in a pig tail falling of her shoulder; it had a large streak of yellow running through it. "I was busy exercising my strength for Rarity." she spoke with her stern face.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Heh," the possessed unicorn smiled. "She ordered some of this fabric from a town five days over," she gave a smirk. "I went and received it in less then two days." as the voice of the imagin said that, he let the large roll of cloth fall onto his back; the young mare's body did not dare to react, as if it wasn't affected by the shift of extra weight. The young mare slapped her face with both hooves, just to show how strong she was.

"Well that would definitely explain why Kintaros here wasn't making his usual mess." Urataros approached from behind, he was followed soon by the others.

"Are these your friends?" the voice of Kintaros asked, his eyes moving about watching as he was being surrounded by more mares.

"_Why yes Kintaros, these are my dearest friends._" the voice rang through the young mare's mind.

"They look like a group of strong ponies," the bear imagin spoke aloud with a hardy chuckle, his eyes moving from one pony to another. "Especially one more then the others." her yellow eyes locked onto the pair of green eyes that stood not too far from him; Applejack couldn't help but sweat drop under his gaze.

"So Momo," Twilight turned her attention to the Oni-sand imagin. "Is that all your friends?"

"Yeah, that's all the idiots," Momotaros snorted.

"So, um, Sugar Cube?" Applejack turned to look at the lavender mare. "What are we going to do now?"

All eyes turned the star-marked pony. Twilight started to look around, her mind trying to come up with the best plan of action. Nearly half a minute went by before she spoke.

"I think it is best if we returned to the library for now," Twilight finally answered, "there is a theory that I need to test out."


End file.
